Love Is Eternal
by knightfromhell
Summary: This is based off of Irving's Sleepy Hollow and not Tim Burton's. Trying to be as historically accurate as I can. Please no rude reviews. Johann Abendroth is the real Horseman of Sleepy Hollow,and this is his story. Rated T for language and mild mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is about Irving's Headless Horseman and how he came to Sleepy Hollow. I will try to be historically accurate as I can. I'm using what I have researched about Hessians and the Hessian that is buried at Sleepy Hollow Cemetery to write this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hesse-Kassel, 1775:

In a church, a man walked up the isle. He knelt before the image of a woman holding a small boy surrounded by light. He bowed his head and said, "Please look after me and my men as we leave to fight in the New World tomorrow Lord. Please let my mother and father, whom reside with you, know that I will return home. Also, I love them and miss them so much. Amen." He stood up and passed by two old women. "Hello Frau Kirkland, Frau Haines.", he said with a bow. "Good to see at least one soldier is at prayer before his voyage into Hell.", said Frau Haines. Frau Kirkland nodded in agreement. "True. I am glad Frau Abendroth's son takes her devotion to the Lord with him. It will surely do you good when you stand before God to be judged." , She added. "My dear ladies, you humble me by speaking of me like I was your own.", he said. Frau Kirkland opened her arms and hugged the man. "I pray you will be safe and return soon to us Johann." "Yes. Do be safe and may the Lord bless your life with good health.", Frau Haines added. Johann thanked them and left. Johann was loved by the people who knew him. He was strong, brave, and a prime example of good moral structure. He had excelled in his studies, and was the pride of his teachers. He sported the finest skills of horsemanship. Indeed, all the older men in Hess Kassel wanted Johann to marry their daughters. His most famous feature though, was that despite his militant nature, he was gentle to the small children. He was firm but fair. Many a father and mother would come to him for help, never caring of the fact he had no children of his own. Tomorrow would be a grey day for the people, because Johann would be leaving for war.

* * *

Atlantic Ocean, 1775:

Johann gazed at the sea. He had been away before, but this time was different. This time he felt he would never see his home again. "I 'ope ye said yer goodbyes mate.", an old sailor said. "I have. Maybe God in all his grace will see me home.", Johann said. The old sailor nodded and walked off to tend to his duties. Johann remained where he was. It would be the new year in a few weeks. "How fortunate that I will see the New World in the new year.", he thought to himself. Johann then thought of how far he had come, and how far home was. He thought of the lavish parties the Kirklands would hold. The beautiful church that looked over his town. The children he would play with. It was all behind him. Johann then thought of the land he was going to. He turned on his heal and went below deck to sleep.

* * *

New York, 1776:

"So, this is the New World.", Johann thought to himself as he saw the port city of New York **(He is in Staten Island to be precise)**. The ship was docked, and Johann exited the ship. Johann was soon marching with his men. As he and his men marched towards their station. Johann inhaled and began to sing a favorite hymn of his. His men soon joined in. Johann continued to march, and the singing made the time pass. His mother had always said to him that singing your favorite hymn would pass the day and give you strength to carry on. Once they ended their singing, they had arrived at their first stop. They set up camp and were ready to rest.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Its short but the chapters will get better (and longer) as we move forward. Here is a preview of the next chapter:**

_**Siege of New York, 1776:**_

_**The Hessians and British chase Washington and his men out of New york. Johann and his unit stay in Tappan. As they settle around the fire to drink and eat what the women have prepared, Johann proposes they sieze the quiet town of Sleepy Hollow. Johann hopes to win the town for the English King, and display the might of his own Prince. However, he soon learns that one doesn't always need armies and weapons to conquer...**_

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Johann and his men were exhausted. The battle had been fierce, but it had sent Washington on the run. The house they had entered was turned over. "The family was in a hurry to leave.", said one soldier. "I agree Ludwig. The family that lived here only took what they could carry with them.", Johann replied. He looked around the house and took the remaining bread, and other food stuff. He looked and saw the other soldiers were carrying away the finery. Johann was the last to leave. They continued to their next destination, Tappan.

* * *

Tappan, New York 1776:

Johann was starved, and couldn't wait to eat. He was given his ration of dinner and sat with the men around the fire. "Gentlemen, we must decide where we shall strike next. There are rebel units all around the Hudson River Valley. However, sources say that they are small compared to our unit's size.", The British commander said. "I propose we keep the rebelious subjects scattered. They are rendered cowards when they can't combine their forces.", suggested a soldier. "Excellent idea Mr. Smith. We keep the weeds from growing as my mother would say. However, I see a problem remains with the people. I'm certain his Majesty just doesn't want us to just act like savages with his subjects.", the officer then said. "Then here is my proposal. We shall offer the people a chance to pledge their loyalty to the King.", replied another soldier. The Commander nodded. Suddenly, a loyalist appeared. He had in his hand several papers. "I have maps and charts of the whole Valley sir.", he said. "Thank you my good fellow.", replied the commander. He looked at the map. "I have hardly heard of these villages. Tarrytown, Sleepy Hollow, and Kingston..Well..I have heard of Kingston.", he continued. "I am from Tarrytown sir.", said the loyalist. He then explained that Tarrytown and Sleepy Hollow were debating on who to support. "May I speak sir?", Johann asked. "Yes. You may.", said the commander. "If Tarrytown and Sleepy Hollow can't decide who they should support, perhas it is best we go there and establish ourselves.", Johann explained. "Excellent suggestion Johann! Well spoke.", The British commander said. "In that case, we should move forward right away if we wish to beat the rebellion.", said Ludwig. All the men nodded and all made an early retirement to sleep that night.

* * *

The next day they began their march to Tarrytown. Johann was one of the first to cross into the town from the wooded road. He was quartered by a loyalist farmer known for his horses. "Help yourself sir. I have plenty of food and creatures to spare.", he said. He looked about the farm, and saw the object of his desire. It was a healthy steed, named Sampson. "Sir, how much for the steed over there?", Johann asked. "You want Sampson? My boy, you need not ask. I will give him to you at no price. Anything to serve his Majesty and the men who fight for him. God save King George!", the farmer replied. "Danke.", said Johann with a smile. The old farmer fetched his horse for Johann. Johann allowed the creature to smell him. Sampson soon decided he liked his new master, and nudged Johann.

* * *

A few days later, Johann and his men were on the road to Sleepy Hollow. Tarrytown was divided by the peoples political views. Getting out of Tarrytown proved tougher than it looked though. Not long after they left the town they got into a slirmish with local patriots. Johann noticed how upset Sampson had become and was trying to steady him. He had just soothed his mount when suddenly, a musket ball pierced his arm. Another hit him in his leg. Johann fell to the ground wounded. He dragged himself back on to his mount and continued to aid his men. Finally, the battle was over. Johann's injuries ached, but he denied the pain and led his men onward to Sleepy Hollow.

* * *

The ambush had taken the day, and the men were forced to camp. The camp physician tended to Johann. Johann went to sleep early that night. While he slept in his tent, he had an all too real dream of what could await them in Sleepy Hollow.

Dream:

_Johann was in the middle of fighting the rebelion. There was smoke and the sound of artillery had filled the air. Men were dying all around him. He looked around in a panic. He had just exited a house that was burning carrying a small bundle in his hand. He handed the bundleoff to a woman. He heard his men shouting for him. As he was heading back he heard a cannon go off!_

End Dream:

Johann woke with a start. Relief washed over him when he realized it was all just a dream. At least he hoped it was just a dream. Since, he was wide awake now, he decided to watch the sunrise. It was a marvelous sight to see night turn to day. When the morning mist lifted, he saw the quiet village of Sleepy Hollow.

* * *

**Oh my..Looks like Johann has found Sleepy Hollow. I'm sure you dear readers have now realized that this fanfic will not be 100% accurate, but I'll be willing to answer questions and shall leave foot notes when a fact pops up in the story. Remember, Reviews are love! Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Johann gazed at the sleepy little village. The view was beautiful. Sampson trotted up to him. Johann stroked his friends fluffy neck. Sampson nuzzled him, and Johann handed him an apple. Sampson ate it making a noise of happiness as he did. Johann smiled and hugged his steed. The British commander soon joined the two. "Johann, a word please.", he said. Johann nodded and walked over. "What is it sir?", Johann asked. "A loyalist from the village has come to tell me that our conquest for Sleepy Hollow may be harder than it looks.", the commander replied. "How so?", Johann then asked. "For starters it is rumored that you Jaegers are murderers amungst the colonies.", responded the commander **(Yes, Jaegers in the early part of the Revolution were rumored to be vicious murderers. This rumor, which Ben Franklin started, caused any captured Jaegers to be hung as murderers. However, contrary to the rumor, the Jaegers were very moral soldiers.)**. Johann looked at his horse, who was focused on the grass, then he looked back at the commander. "Let them believe that lie. My men und I just want to earn our pay, then go home. This is not my Prince's war.", he said. The British commander nodded before leaving to wake up his men. After camp was packed up, they continued their march.

* * *

Sleepy Hollow, NY 1776:

Emily had woken up to the sound of her father coughing. She rushed to see her father was shivering as he coughed. His fever had gotten worse. Thinking fast, she got water and brought it to him. Finally, he settled down. "Emily, when will your brothers and mother come home?", he asked. "Father..James, Thomas, and mother are dead.", Emily replied with sadness. It pained Emily to think of them. Her mother died after having her. James died when she was eight. He had gone out one winter night, and froze to death because he got lost in a snow storm. The worst death as of current though, was Thomas. He had been in love with one of the well-to-do ladies of Sleepy Hollow. However, the woman's father did not approve and sent his daughter up north to marry a successful merchant. Thomas was crushed, and he killed himself. It was only Emily and her father now. Emily's father looked longingly at his wife's things. "You need to go to church dear.", he then said. Emily nodded. "Yes father, but first let me get you some food.", she answered. He nodded and she came back with a slice of bread with a piece of meat. Her father reached for his flask. Emily handed it to him. "I am comfortable my dear. Now, off to church with you.", he said. Emily hugged him and left.

* * *

Emily had just arrived as service started. She listened to the sermon. After the lesson, it was time for silent prayer. Emily knelt and began to pray for her father's health to improve. Suddenly, the church doors opened. People turned and gasped as Johann removed his hat. He entered the church and walked up the isle. He passed Emily and sat towards the front. He then knelt down like the others, and began to pray silently. Johann stayed for the remainder of the service. When service ended, the people left in a hurry. Emily rose from her seat and began to walk out. Johann saw her and his breath caught in his throat. She was stunning! Johann turned to the man next to him. "Tell me who she is.", he said pointing to her. "She is Miss Emily.", the man answered. "She is beautiful.", Johann thought to himself.

* * *

Emily didn't know what to think of Johann. Yes, he was handsome, but he was the enemy. She thought she had escaped his gaze. She was mistaken, because he was following her home. Johann ran after her. "My young lady, please allow me the honor to escort your home.", Johann said to her smiling. Emily nodded, shocked that a Hessian would want to see her home safely. The people looked on in wonder. The two soon arrived at Emily's house. "Father, I am home. May the man who escorted me home enter as well?", she said. "Of course! Let me meet this young man.", her father replied. Emily enetered the house, with Johann right behind her. Johann saw her father. He took off his hat and said, "Hello sir." The father nodded and signaled him to sit down. Johann made himself comfortable. "What is your name young man?", he asked. "Johann Abendroth sir.", Johann replied. "You may call me Jacob.", he then said. Johann nodded. Jacob noticed the Bible Johann had. "A religious man I see.", Jacob commented. "My mother was very devoted, being the daughter of a Reverand. Had she not have married my father, she would've joined the sisters.", Johann answered. Jacob nodded then took a smoke from his pipe. He noticed Johann was looking at Emily. "What do you think of my daughter Johann?", Jacob asked. "She is beautiful sir. I wish to court her.", Johann replied. "You may, but I have heard of your kind. You may gander at my Emily. However, it would be in your favor to not touch her.", he said in a serious tone. Johann thanked him, and after saying goodbye to Emily, he left for camp.

* * *

**Phew...well, here is Chapter 3. Enjoy! and reviews are love. **

**Here's a look at chapter 4:**

_**Johann has fallen for the kind hearted Emily, but will love win the day? As war divides the people of Sleepy Hollow, Emily and Johann will be united by a force that conquers all who encounter it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**He was running...**_

_**Men were dying..**_

_**His horse Sampson was nowhere in sight..**_

_**Cannons were going off, and there was no escape from the balls that would fly out of them..**_

_**He could hear the sound of a baby crying..**_

_**He could smell the flames, and feel the heat..**_

_**A woman was screaming...**_

_**Then he saw a cannonball flying towards him!..**_

Johann jumped awake in his tent. He had had that dream just before he came to Sleepy Hollow. He got up, and walked to the church. His mother always said that praying always helped settle a disturbed mind. He walked through the doors and up the isle. His boots clicked against the wood. He knelt down and bowed his head never once glancing up at his surroundings. He soon felt a hand grip his sholder. Johann looked up and saw the face of the reverand. "Is there something that troubles you young man?", he asked. "Nothing sir. I am just thinking.", Johann replied. "About what my boy?", the reverand then asked. "About this land.", Johann replied. "Sleepy Hollow can have that effect on people.", he answered nodding. Johann then stood. "Pardon me reverand, but I will be missed at camp.", Johann then said. As Johann left the church, he saw a crowd had gathered in the streets. An old couple lamented over their dead son, who had been killed during a skirmish. His body had just been sent home. "Oh my boy! My boy is gone!",The woman wailed. Johann saw the boy's father was hugging his wife crying. A few feet away was the boy's older brother. The oldest son caught Johann's eye and he stormed up to him. "My brother was a message carrier for our unit. He was only carrying letters! Do you know what my brother was armed with?! A small blade and a stone! Your British friends killed him! Along with your kind! He was scared! He was only a boy!", the brother screamed. Johann didn't say a word, while the grieving family cursed him. The boy was buried the next day.

* * *

Johann rode his mount through the streets of Sleepy Hollow. Since the funeral, women kept their children away from him. Johann had Sampson turn down the corner and arrived at Emily's house. He dismounted and knocked on the door. Emily opened the door. "Guten Morgen Emily.", he greeted. "Yes. Come in.", Emily said softly. Johann took off his hat and bowed to her. Jacob hobbled over to him. "Johann, you must not stay long. The town is in a state of madness over that poor boy. They now have the morale to fight back.", he said. Johann nodded, he was aware of the anger the people held for him and his men. Johann soon turned Emily. "My dear lady, do you need an escort to town?", he asked. Emily nodded with a yes. He gave her his arm. "Remember young man, only escort my daughter.", Jacob reminded Johann as they left.

* * *

Johann was waiting for Emily to exit the shop. Everywhere he looked, people would run past him and look away. The church elders all crossed themselves as they walked along to their meeting. He soon heard the laughter of children. A group of boys were playing soldiers. One of the smaller boys ran into Johann. The small child looked up in fear. "You are holding your stick-gun wrong boy.", Johann said a smile tugged at his face. The small boy giggled. Johann followed him to his group of friends. In no time Johann had made the children forget they were supposed to hate him, and instead they became his soldiers. Soon the young girls joined in with the fun. Little did any of them know, they were attracting the stares of the crowds. Emily was one of the many who had stopped to watch, and a smile ran across her face.

* * *

Johann brought her home. He was happily carrying her goods for her. Jacob eagerly waited ffor their return. "Johann, I must speak with you..alone.", he said. Emily walked away to tend to the animals. "What is wrong sir?", Johann asked. "I'm dying Johann. The physician came while you were out.", Jacob replied. "Oh God..Your daughter..", Johann said, then Jacob cut him off. "She needs a husband. Johann, I beg you..If you are not married, please marry my daughter.", Jacob then said with a sob in his throat. "I will. May you honor me with your blessing?", Johann answered. Jacob nodded and gave his blessing. Emily soon entered the house. "Is everything all right father?", she asked. "Yes. Emily, I do not mind what the people may think, but I have decided you will marry Johann. I like him very much, and I feel he will provide a good life for you.", he said. Emily nodded. Johann smiled and looked at the girl who was now destined to be his wife. He was never happier. Emily was just as happy, but was shy of her feelings.

* * *

It was a sad day when Jacob passed away. Emily was filled with grief. She had found him that way that morning. During the funeral, Emily cried for him and crumpled next to the grave. Johann put his arms and hugged his fiance close. "I am sorry Emily. I wish I could do something.", he said softly. Hours passed, and service had long dismissed when Emily finally grew tired and stood to leave. "Let's go home Emily. It is getting cold.", Johann then said. "It is event colder for my father.", she replied sadly. They left the cemetery.

* * *

That night, dinner was served and consumed in silence. As the two retired for the night, Sampson was getting cozy in the stable. His ears perked when he heard a snicker. He waited in silence, then to his delight, a young mare came walking out of the shadows. Sampson stood up and allowed the mare to smell him. The mare obviously liked his scent and soon snuggled next to him. Sampson was happy. Meanwhile, Johann entered Emily's room. "Are you well my dear?", he asked. "Yes. Please come in and sit near me.", she replied. "I did not ask for your hand. Your father asked me to marry you.", Johann said. He then he sighed and said, "Forgive me. I speak of weddings and you have just buried your father." He then felt Emily touch his face. "I still have you Johann, and it eases the pain of my loss to talk of weddings.", she said. "Then I want to be proper.", Johann said before getting on his knee. "Emily, will you marry me and be the new Frau Abendroth?", he asked. Emily nodded and kissed him.

* * *

**Oh my...So much things went on in this chapter..enjoy :). Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Spring, 1776:

Johann had woken with surprise to see that spring had arrived. The days morphed into each other, and time had seemed to slow down. He was drilling all day, which meant no time with Emily. Johann allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of his beloved fiance. He thought of their wedding, their first night together, Emily becoming pregnant with his children, and more. A harsh voice pulled him away from the world of Emily. "Johann, wake up man! Unless you wish to sleep in the ground during battle, I suggest you keep your slumber reserved for the evening!", the British commander shouted. Johann replied with a yes sir. Suddenly, a scout came running toward them. "Rebels! They are coming! I've been shot! To arms!", he cried. The scout soon fell and was rushed to be treated. The call soon went up, and everyone had scrambled to form ranks. Johann mounted Sampson. His mind went to Emily. He charged into the battle, determined to return to his love alive.

* * *

The battle had been a blur. Johann was riding, then he was knocked off his horse. He had hit his head on a rock causing a concushion. He was bleeding from his head and unmoving. He had briefly awoken to a few of his men carrying him. Then, his world collapsed in darkness again. When he awoke, he saw he was in Emily's house. He was lying on a bed, with a bandage around his injury. Emily was wiping the dried blood that streaked his face off him. "Your steed got scared by the attack and threw you off.", she said. Johann nodded. He then felt her lips brush against his brow. "I was so afraid that you were dead. They carried you inside and you were so still.", she said. Tears ran down her face. Johann wiped them away. "My liebe, my life..I will never leave you. I will die a thousand,no, one million deaths for you.", he said softly. He then continued, "I love you. I love you more than I love my own life. If my love be the death of me, then let my love kill me." "Hold your tongue. You'll curse yourself with such words.", Emily said fearfully. Johann embraced his fiance and kissed her on the lips. "When will we be wed, and I make you my wife?", Johann asked as he began to fall asleep. "In the harvest season. My dream was to marry in the harvest season.", Emily replied. Johann smiled in his sleep at hearing that he would marry Emily during the harvest time.

* * *

a few weeks later, Johann was riding through town. Easter was coming up and everyone was getting ready. Johann saw Mrs. Van Tassel walking about town. "Guten Tag Frau Van Tassel!", he said. She looked up and smiled. "Good afternoon to you too Mr. Abendroth.", she said. "Where is your husband?", Johann asked seeing she was alone. "He is in bed. He caught a nasty cold.", she replied. Johann nodded. "Will you attend our Easter dinner with the lovely Miss Emily?", Mrs. Van Tassel asked. "Yes. We will be there Frau Van Tassel.", he replied. Mrs. Van Tassel nodded to Johann as she walked away. Johann tipped his hat to her. He continued to ride through the town. He returned to Emily's house. He entered the house to find Emily running towards his embrace. He kissed her and sent Sampson to the stable. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Johann answered it to see Ludwig was there. "Johann, you must return to camp. The Americans are harassing us.", he said. Johann sighed then said, "Yes Ludwig." Ludwig bowed to Emily and left.

* * *

The next day, Johann went to the stable with Emily. They saw Sampson curled up with a young mare. "I see Sampson has met my Starlight.", Emily said. Johann turned to her and held her close. His kissed her passionately. "I might never see you again. Please remember me in your prayers.", he said. He woke his steed up and they rode away. Emily ran after Johann until she could no longer keep up. "Johann, please come home to me! I love you!", she cried out. Emily went home. Never had she felt so lonely since meeting her beloved Hessian.

* * *

Weeks passed, and Johann missed Emily greatly. He was able to go to the Van Tassel's Easter dinner with Emily. However, the thought of their parting that night wrenched his heart. She had clung to him, begging him to not leave her side. Johann couldn't wait until the end of summer to marry her. He got an impulse to read the letter his mother wrote the day before she died.

_To my dearest Johann,_

_Though I must leave you behind, I want you to remember that I will never stop loving you. Forget me in the condition I am in now. Recall me as the mother that would play with you, feed you, and cradle you to sleep. Once I have been laid in the earth beside your father, go into my treasure box. There I have left two gifts for you. One is my ring. My spirit will be at peace knowing the girl you marry will have it as a sign of your love. The second, is my cross. This is for you to wear at all times. It will be my way of telling you, that I will always be at your side. I will forever see you as the babe that needed me to survive. I pray that you are a successful soldier, but most of all, that you always stay true to your honor. Continue to make us proud to call you our son._

_Your Mother Forever,_

_Frau Abendroth_

When Johann finished reading the letter, he wiped his eyes. He looked at the ring she gave him and said, "I have found her mother. Thank God for sending me here."

* * *

**Welp...That's it for now, but don't worry. It ain't over yet. The wedding is coming up so stay tuned! Enjoy and remember that reviews are love! Cheers!**


End file.
